The Hard Life
by Shamczera4869
Summary: After her mother dies Abigail Cairi Eppes, gets to spend even more time with her father. The one and only Special Agen Don Eppes. Seeing the horrors of his job makes her even stronger and ready for what lies ahead in her future. Sorry for the scimpy summary, I was totaly stumped. Please Read and Review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Hard Life

Abigail Cairi Eppes fourteen year old girl who has a father that is an FBI agent. Special Agent really.

Dad has always been busy, but never, I repeat never to busy to spend time with me. I was an acident, but to dad the best accident. His High School sweet heart was my mom. Camille Windslow and my father Don Eppes were both fresh out of High School, Dad was going to collage, mom on the other hand decided not to go, in order to take care of me.(I was still in her belly at the time) Dad came home every weekend and Holiday to see my proud Mom. They truely loved each other, I may have been in her tummy, but I could almost _feel_ the love she had for Dad when he was with her.

It was so odd, Daddy and Momma were able to keep his family from knowing that I was going to be born, while every one of his and Momma's friends knew, as well as her family.

Daddy always wanted to become a professional baseball player, he wanted to get into the major liege, but thought that his dreams were two 'illogical'. He had a family to think about, two people to come home to. He didn't want to run the risk of never getting to the majors and having to find a new job and go back to collage. So he looked into the FBI.

He had been training and going back and forth a lot, for nearly a year when it was time for me to come into the had just gotten back from Quantico when I was born, a health little girl born October 28, 1995

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Tan

Hair Color: Black

Dad chose my first name, Abigail, he said that it ment a father's joy, in Hebrew. While Momma chose my middle name Cairi, Dad that momma wanted me to become that name. Loyal, that is one of three meanings in Japanese. I guess that I have become that. I hope that my mom looks down at me and sees that I am trying to reach my full potencial.

As I grew older my hair strait, like stick strait They both agreed that it came from the Windslow side because all the Eppes' have curly hair. Daddy said that I had my Momma's nose and she said I had my fathers big build. She meant strength wise, not, you know girth wise. Anyways, Momma got a job, I spent most of my days at her parents home. .

Dad ended up in Fugitive Recovery, Mom and Dad decide that they weren't going to get married. Mom was a free spirit and needed to be able to let go in case... in case something ever happened to Dad. He agreed that if anything happened that she had to be able to take care of me.

Dad was five year into Fugitive Recovery, I was now four, when the world stopped.

Mother was a hit but a street racer late one night. She and I were doing some late night shopping when it happened. First there was a loud screeching and then a speeding car came around the corner. The last thing I remember about that night was the sound of tires screeching, smoke and my mom shoving me out of the way.

A day and a half latter I woke up in the hospital, Daddy sitting by my bed with his face berried in his hands. When he looked up I instantly knew that Mom wasn't alright.

"Hey, Little One, how ya feeling." He asked his voice was controlled and I could tell that he was trying to keep it together for me.

"Thirsty." I answered tiredly.

He fed me a few ice chipps, I remember him telling me that 'Momma was hurt very badly by a car, and that I may not be able to see her again.'

It didn't take long for it to register. Mom was gone, it was just me and Dad.

A few days latter many of Mom's friends and extended family came to say their final good byes.

When everyone had left, Daddy, me Grandma and Grandpa stood there and watched as the lowered her coffin into the ground. I started sobbing, so did grandma.

Two moths had gone by since the passing of my mother. Daddy decided to get out of Fugitive Recovery and took a job running an office in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

When his parents and younger brother learned about this they were glad, they believed that it was so he could move closer to them and settle down and start a family of his own. They hadn't heard the part about him moving to New Mexico. (It either was selective hearing or wishful thinking, I still haven't figured out which one it was.)

They still didn't know about me, I knew about them but I never really cared to ask why daddy didn't take me to see his mom. I trusted his judgment and so I let it slide. Now that I am older I have come to realize that it was because, when he was younger they hardly included him in any of their life, so in turn he wasn't going to include them in his.

I trust him to make the right choices, but that was one of very few times that his judgement was clouded by his emotions and wish to get even.

So now after five years in Fugitive Recovery, Special Agent Don Eppes and his now five year old daughter, start a new chapter in life.

* * *

I know that I have another story waiting for me, and belive me I have gotten most of chapter eight done, but this idea has been burning in my mind for a very long time. I hope that you all enjoy this, next chapter will be about more happier things. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I am starting the next one right now.

Shamczera4869_


	2. Chapter 2 New Mexican Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or Don Eppes, just my OC, Abigail.

Hey everyone, sorry for this update taking so long. School started Monday, so I am trying to get the hang of it. I can't wait for the weekend. Only three days into school and I am so tired I start yawning at six in the evening. Not a good sign. Anyways, life is getting more complicated, my Mom just got a full time job, so I am babysitting my little sisters. It kinda puts things into perspective, I have been sharing a little thing of eye shadow with my mom for three years. Two days ago we used it all, Mom looked at me and said "No eye shadow for a while, at least not until I get paid." I can live without eye shadow, I really am not that self-conscious. But she should look nice for work. So I asked Dad to drive me twenty minutes to the nearest Ulta, and bought her one all for herself. That was probably one of the best moments of my life.

Anyway, enough about me, here is another chapter of the story.

Enjoy

* * *

The Hard Life

Chapter 2

Ten years of living in New Mexico, I became fluent in Spanish. Dad ran the Albuquerque office with an iron fist the whole time. Even though he worked odd hours, he spent as much time with me as he possibly could without getting fired. I loved him for that, some days I may get to see him for half an hour during lunch, while others we spent the whole day together. I always felt like he was trying to make our relationship as comfortable as possible. We both put an effort into it, I am glad Dad didn't let me turn into one of those spoiled brats that made life hard for their parent(s).

Even though Dad did everything in his power to make life easier for me, there were somethings that he couldn't change. School, for example was like walking into a cemetery. Having an FBI agent for a dad made it hard to make friends, especially when most of the kid's parents were part of some kind of underground organization. I had two friends who had clean parents, and they themselves were clean. Eric and Marissa Redford.

Like me, they moved to New Mexico with their parents, or in my case, parent. Their Father was a pastor at the local Christian Church.

After meeting my friends, dad introduced himself to their father Daniel. Over the ten years of living there Dad and Daniel had become closer then blood. Uncle Danny(he let me call him that since he and Daddy were so close) respected Dad's choice of refraining from religion, and never pushed Daddy to be Saved. A few months after meeting Daniel and his wife Nadia, Dad asked if she would work for him at a fair price. Not like work at the office, but as a housekeeper. She agreed, but on one condition, she wouldn't get payed, she would get to use our kitchen when ever she needed to.

I can still remember the look on Dad's face, he must of thought she had grown an extra head or something.

When I was seven Dad came home one night with a special surprise. A puppy, not just any puppy. A German Shepard pup. That night while I was sitting in bed trying hard to find the right name for the cute creature, Dad came in. Daddy told me that the puppy needed me to take care of him, feed him, clean him, tell him what is right and wrong, play and take him poddy, but most of all love him.

Dad and I spend hours upon hours teach, playing and cleaning up the messes that Thunder made. After a few weeks, Dad was sure that I could take care of Thunder by myself so he stopped helping me clean up the messes, but he would still sit and watch me train the pup.

When I turned eight, Dad surprised me by putting me on the Swim Team. I made many good friends there, and it was a great way to stay occupied when Dad was at work. Every morning I woke up, saw Dad off, got ready for the day, went over to Marissa's, waited for the buss, went to swimming after school, and got a ride home from a friend. From there on I was on my own until Dad got home. I would make myself something to eat(Microwave only), while I waited I did my homework, either with Marissa or by myself, and if I finished it before he got home, maybe a little T.V.. When Dad got home, if he wasn't to tired, we would go swimming, sometimes he preferred to just sit and drink a cold beer and coach me for a while.

Marissa and I were ten, and Eric was thirteen, we spent most of our free time at my house, swimming in the pool. Since our houses were next to each other, their mom would sit out on their back patio, be in my kitchen cooking for Sunday or Wednesday's serves, and listen to us. On Sundays I would go to church with them, and I became a devoted Christian, Marissa and I would often sit in her room and read our bibles together for hours on end. It kept me out of trouble, I loved every moment of it, and I still do.

One night while Dad and I were sitting a the table, enjoying dinner and each others company, when the doorbell rang.

_Memory_

* * *

"_I'll go get it."_

"_No, just keep eating, I'll go answer the door." Don said as he got up from his chair._

"_If it's Marissa, tell her we can work on our homework in forty-five minutes or so." Abigail hollered after him._

"_Alright." He called back._

"_I finally made it!" An unfamiliar, female voice exclaimed as soon as the door was opened._

"_It's great getting to see you again." Don said with just as much excitement._

"_Ace, come meet a friend of mine."(That would be Don's nickname for Abigail because that is what her initials spell) "We went to Quantico together."_

_Being the type of person who can get along with just about anyone, 'Ace' gave this stranger a huge smile._

"_Terry this is my daughter Abigail. Ace, this is Terry Lake."_

"_You have been going out with her for a while haven't you." Abby said with a know-it-all smirk._

"_What an observant girl you've got Don. Just like you."_

"_How long will you be here."Abigail questioned._

"_Honey, Terry will be staying with us until she finds an apartment."_

"_Is she going to work with your."_

"_Yes, your dad needed another agent so I was sent here."Terry said with a smile that made her eyes sparkle._

"_Dad, may I be excused, I need to go and finish my homework with Marissa." Abby asked._

"_If tonight wasn't Sunday I would tell you to put it off. So I guess, you may." Don answered thoughtfully._

"_Thanks." Abby said before springing up and giving her father a kiss on the cheek._

_Terry suddenly felt the young girl's arms around her waist._

_I can't wait to get to know you better Ms. Terry." With that Abby was running through the backdoor with Thunder close on her heels._

_End of Memory_


	3. Chapter 3 Suprise? Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or any of it's characters, only my little work of imagination, Abigail.

Thanks to those who helped me out with planning this chapter, I am ever grateful for your willingness to help me. I am sorry for this taking so long, I have been extremaly busy with school. Swimming also has been getting in the way. But I am swimming two miles in an hour and half and getting stronger. I have a huge meet in October. So excited. Now, what you all have been waiting for, my work of art.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Surprise?!

I was about eleven when Dad got seriously injured, but it wasn't fatal. But a stray shot taken to the side of your abdomen was enough to keep a man in the hospital for a few days. Dad's next of kin was Terry, it made sense, seeming as I wasn't old enough to make serious medical decisions. But I was next in line, then it was his family. Which I still had never met, and they were never told of my existence. I knew that Dad had a brother, and a Mother and Father. He went to see them once a year when he would take me to see my Mom's parents. That and he would often get a call from them once a week, but he never answered more then twice a month.

I remember the first time I met them, to say they were surprised was an understatement. Grandma Margret was astounded that Dad would keep such a big secret from them, while Grandpa Alan was so angry, no cuss word could measure. Uncle Chuck, because Charlie didn't sound right, was like Grandma, stunned.

I remember that morning like it was just days ago. Sitting at my desk listening to the days lesson, writing down my notes, not knowing that in a matter of moments my life would change.

* * *

_Memory_

_Sitting in History Class, almost everyone had there heads in there notebooks, taking notes or drawing. Abigail listened intently to the days lesson, looking down the jot notes down every once and a while. There was a soft knock at the door, and one of the staff members entered the room handing a piece of paper to Mrs. Patterson._

_All the student were holding there breathe hopping that is was an excuse for the school from their parents. All except one, Abby new that if she was called to the principals office, it was because her dad was A) Seriously injured, B)Terry was seriously injured, or her least favorite thought her father had been killed._

_Mrs. Patterson's posture changed dramatically, the look of annoyance was replaced by a look of worry. Looking up from the piece of paper she called out, "Abigail Eppes, you are to report to the principals office immediately, I am afraid there is some bad new regarding your father."_

_Standing up with a stunned face she began collecting her things._

"_Mrs. Patterson, may I walk with her to the office?" Marissa asked._

"_That is fine. Come back straight away."_

_Placing a hand on Abigail's shoulder, Marissa wispered in her ear, "Leave your books here, I will bring them home for you, as well as a weeks worth of homework. Just in case, come on lets go." Abigail's friend said, guiding her out of the class room._

_Reaching the door of the principal's office Marissa turned to look at her best friend and asked if she was going to be OK._

"_It's alright, I will be fine." Giving the person standing next to her a hug, she continued, "You have got to get back to class."_

"_I will be praying for you, and your dad." With that Marissa turned and ran down the hall._

_After composing her self, Abigail opened the door to see Principal McDaniel's sitting stiffly in his chair. There was one other person in the room pacing up and down the length of the room in worry._

"_Abigail, a Ms. Terry Lake is her to pick you up from school, she has some important news for you."_

_Principal McDaniel said once she entered the room._

"_Terry?"Abigail asked as she turned to her father's agent, "Is he alright, it isn't Kim, is it."_

"_Ace, calm down, Don is alright. There was a fire fight, he got caught in the cross fire. Nothing major, but he was shot in the side. It was through and through. He is at the hospital in recovery, they had to operate on him." Terry calmly replied._

"_Ok, let me go to my locker and get my books. I also need to stop at a few classes and get my homework for at least this week."_

_"Alright, I will be waiting at the pick up pavilion." Terry said walking down the hall with Abigail before separating ways._

_The drive the hospital was quite, Abby was praying that her dad was alright. Hoping that the bullet didn't do any serious damage and that her father wasn't going to experience any lasting effects._

_Terry led her bosses daughter to the room that Don was currently staying in._

_"How long ago did this accident happen?" Abby asked turning to her father's agent._

_"Five and half hours ago, your dad insitsed on seeing that the scene was preserved. After that he had to ride for an hour to get to the hospital. So his operation was only three and a half hours. Now Ace look at me." Terry said getting the girl too look at her. "Don didn't want me to tell you right away because he wanted you to stay in school until he was in recovery, then, and only the, could I bring you to see him." Looking at the older woman Abigail nodded her understanding._

_"That isn't the whole story though, is it?" The younger girl said with skeptically._

_"I didn't tell your father this, but I called his parents." Terry said quietly._

_"Terry, you shouldn't have. Dad doesn't have the best relationship with them, I have never met them, they don't know I exist. Terry, this is going to be a big mess." Abby said in horror. "When did you call them? If you called them right away, they could already be here. Its only a three and half flight. That is if traffic was decent and they were able to book a flight right away." Once she and Terry close to the door of her father's room she could her father talking loudly to someone. Before entering her father's recovery room she took a deep breathe._

_"I have heard that Feds were stubborn, but you, make them all look like little saplings being swept away in a flood you big Oak." She said looking a t her father who had now stopped yelling at the doctor._

_"Doctor, my I have a word with you in privet?" Abby continued stepping out into the hall._

_The doctor, nodded and started to fallow after her, when he heard his patient groun._

_"Is something wrong Agent Eppes?" he asked quickly with concern in his voice._

_"He is fine, he's just being a big baby. Keep an eye on him will you Terry."_

_Outside in the hall Abigail started, "First, will there be any lasting effect?"_

_"No, he should make a full recovery with no side effects."_

_"Good, now, how long does he need to take off from work?"_

_"None, as long as he stays at a desk. If not, then four days."_

_"How many days does he need to stay here?"_

_"Only for tonight, he needs to rest and I don't want him to upset his stiches."_

_"Alright, what if he stayed tonight, came home tomarrow morning, I stay home with him. Then he has all weekend to recover, and only half a day on Monday and Tuesday he is on full duty, out in the field, doing what ever it is he does?"_

_"It sounds like an ideal plan, as long as he approves, you have my complete approval." Stopping to look at the young girl standing before him he added "You have done this quite a few times before, haven't you?"_

_Shyly smiling Abigail said yes, "When your father works for the government, these kinds of things_

_happen often. Well thank you very much Doctor- I never got your name." She said embarrassed that she hadn't even asked the man his name or given hers to him._

_"James, Hamilton. Now if you will exuse me, I have to finish my rounds, I will check on you and your father in a little while."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_Don had fallen asleep, while Abigail worked on her homework from the day and Terry had left to go to the office and interrigate the suspect, and finish paperwork. When two loud voices started arguing outside of the room she and her father were currently occupying. Making sure her father was still asleep Abigail got up and went to the door. Checking one last time she quickly opened the door and slipped out._

_"Dr. Hamilton, what is going on?" Abigail asked when she say him and three other people standing just outside the door._

_"I am sorry for disturbing you, but these people are her and wish to go in to see your father. I told them that he was sleeping and that he shouldn't be disturbed."_

_"Her father?" The woman standing with the two men asked. "Our son doesn't have a daughter."_

_"Who are you?" The older man asked._

_"Abigail Cairi Eppes. Don's daughter, and I have been for the last eleven years. Guessing by your reactions you must be Alan, Margaret and Charlie." The three family members all looked at the young girl who supposedly was their granddaughter and niece. Abby paid no mind to the stares she was receiving and turned to the doctor who had watched the whole ordeal. "Dr. Hamilton, do you mind if I took them to see father?"_

_"I don't mind as long as you approve, which you do, so yes, you may take them." Once the three visitors were in the room, the doctor whispered to the girl before she entered, "If the give you any trouble at all, please, do not hesitate to call me or any of the staff._

_"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." Abigail said walking into the room._

_When she entered the room full she could feel the tension, Charlie was sitting on a chair in the farthest corner, Margret was sitting in another chair by her eldest son's bed and Alan was pacing. Taking her seat in the chair she had occupied before her grandparents had shown up, she buried herself in homework once again. Everyone continued like this for thirty minutes before Don started waking up._

_Approaching her fathers bed she started, "How are you feeling? Need something to drink, anything?"_

_Keeping his eyes closed Don replied, "I am fine Ace, a little sore, but other then that, I'm fine."_

_"You wont be feeling 'fine' after the news I have to share." At this Don cracked an eye open, when instead of seeing his daughter at his side, he opened his eyes all the way. Seeing his mother sitting beside him, he let out a sigh._

_"So you met my daughter." Don said casualy._

_"Yes we met her, she is a beautiful young lady, Don." Margret said calm and quiet. Her husbands reaction was any thing but._

_"YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAD A DAUGHTER." Alan yelled._

_"Alan, stop yelling. It isn't helping, if anything it is making things worse." Margret said._

_Touching her fathers hand lightly Abigail said, "I am going to the cafeteria to see if I can find something to eat."_

_"Be careful." Don said watching her leave. Turning to his parents he began telling them about his life after High School, the girl he loved, how his daughter was born. What happend after her mother died, life in New Mexico._

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending, but I had to cut it short. Next chapter will be about the Eppes family reunion. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more, coming up... soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise? PartII

Golly- Gee-Wiz, I have been so busy with High School, I am sorry for not updating for such a long time. What has it been? Around four months I think, but you all can rejoice now because I have finely started writing again. Thank you all for reviewing and reading in the last chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I have enjoyed writing. Remember, I like reviews.

I encourage you all to correct any grammar or punctuation errors, please let me know so I can make sure I don't make that mistake in other chapters.

* * *

As always, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Numb3rs is not mine.

* * *

Third person Point of View

Opening the door hesitantly Abby looked around the room, seeing her father laying back with his eyes closed, she could only assume he was a sleep. Margaret, no, Grandma was sitting in the same chair as before, reading a book. Meanwhile Charlie was asleep on the little couch. Alan was gone, leaving her to guess that he went to cool off.

Upon hearing the door open Margret looked up from her book, seeing her not-so-secret Granddaughter brought a small smile to her face. Patting the seat next to her, she invited the young girl to sit next to her.

With a meek smile, Abby quietly took the seat next to the older woman.

"Don says your eleven, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, I would prefer Grandma." After saying these words, Abigail smiled from ear to ear.

The two women sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, when the door opened again. Allen walked into the room as quietly as possible. Standing up Abby offered her seat, sitting down, Allen watched his eldest son sleep, while keeping an eye on his new granddaughter.

The family had visited for an hour after Don woke up from his rest when Abby noticed the time.

"Dad, it is getting late, I should be getting home so I can give Marissa and Uncle Dan an update before they go to bed."

Taking a deep breath as Don pondered his daughter's proposal, and after a few moments he nodded his consent. "I'm guessing that you didn't book a hotel room." he asked his parents

"No, as soon as we learned that you were hurt, we caught the earliest plane we could without making plans for the night." Margret answered.

"Dad, they can stay at the house. We have that spare room with a bed, Charlie can sleep in my room, I can sleep in your room tonight and move out on to the couch tomorrow night."

"Honey, it's no big deal, we can find a hotel to stay at. I am sure your tired and we don't want to put the extra pressure on you." Alan said.

"It's no pressure at all. It would be a pleasure to serve you, our guests." Abby said with confidence.

* * *

Pulling up to the younger Eppes home, Margret could keep her surprise to herself. This was no small two room apartment. It was a full-blown house. There was a yard, neighbors, a small garden(well-kept), mowed law. Over all it wasn't what anyone was expecting from Don.

Carrying their bags up to the front door, the visiting Eppes waited patiently as Ace opened the door.

"Wait." Abby told the family.

Alan, Margret and Charlie all paused in the door way looking at each other in confusion.

"Thunder!" Abby yelled. There was the sound of claws on the hardwood floors, a short bark of excitement and suddenly the large German Shepherd was jumping up to lick his Mistress' face.

"Down, sit. Good Boy." Ace said petting the dog. Turning to the visitors she continued. "Stretch out your arm, palm up. Let him get accustom to your sent."

Margret was the first to introduce herself to the dog. Then Charlie worked up the nerve to touch the large Shepherd. Alan finely did what his granddaughter had said, reluctantly, only because the dog wouldn't let him into the house until he let the dog get to know him.

They walked into the kitchen that had a sliding glass door that opened to the back patio, making the pool visible from the table.

"You have a pool? I never thought Don would buy something like that!" Margret said standing at the glass door looking out.

"Yep. I practice in it every morning. I am on the Swim Team." Ace said proudly.

Charlie wandered around the house, when he saw something that caught is eye. "Abigail, do you play piano?"

"Yeah, self-taught, with perfect pitch. Or so dad says." Abby said making way to the living room were a keyboard sat, Margret who had become interested , followed her.

"Maybe you could play for us sometime." Margret said smiling. The fact that her son had encouraged his daughter to play music made her proud. Don himself had been gifted with music, he had played in the middle school band, but stopped when he got into high school.

Because most of her time had been focused on Charlie she had only gone to one of his shows. Thinking back, Don had played was so he could get her attention. When it hadn't gotten him the attetion he sought, like many people, if what your working for isn't even interested in what you're doing, why play? Sure others compliment you, but Margret was never there to see how hard he worked. How he looked for either of his parents at baseball games, or band sixth he had tried writing down his games on the calendar, but Charlie always came first. In seventh grade, he finely got smart and stopped looking.

Margret understood why Don would hide this precious secret from his family. He didn't want to have them do the same things to her as they did to him.

Don had explained that he always let her know what was going on, he rarely ever lied to her. He told them of how she swam, and when she had competitions she rode with someone so Abby could get there before the races started, and how he would come as soon as he got off work. They always had a back up plan to the back up plan, that way they never not prepared.

Alan came back downstairs from putting the luggage in the spare room, and stood beside his wife.

"Should we go out to eat? It a little to late to make dinner." Alan said, "I am sure we could find something that's open this time."

"It's 9:50, I don't know anything-other than fast food that is open." Abby said. "There is a head of lettuce in the fridge, I could make a salad."

Smiling, Margret answered. "That sound perfect, something light and easy to digest. Can I help you with anything?"

"Nope, other than keep me company." Ace said walking to the fridge.

"Alright."

Alan and Charlie sat down at the table and watched the two as they chatted. Charlie, picked up the homework that was set on the table and looked through it.

"Either she is a really bad at spelling, or she has learning disabilities." He muttered to himself.

Alan looked over at his son in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she wrote one sentence with at least five spelling errors. You know I can't spell, so if I can find mistakes, she must have a problem of some sort." Charlie said flipping to the next page of homework.

Math. Something was definitely wrong. He showed the page to his father. Under each given problem was her writing. In questions more than three digits she wrote out the problem. The odd thing was the numbers were all switched. Looking up, Charlie asked.

"Abby, do you have learning problems?"

Looking up everyone could see the confused face on the young girl had.

"He didn't tell you?"

Alan spoke, "What do you mean, 'didn't tell us'?"

"I am dyslexic." She said as if it were no problem.

"That explains a lot." Charlie said looking at Alan. Looking back at his niece Charlie continued. " I noticed your math, it affects you most in that area, doesn't it." he stated.

"Yeah, but my teachers have worked out a plan so that I can stay in a regular school. That and I have known that I have it for two years, so I have gotten used to the fact that I am a backwards thinker." She answered placing a salad in front of Charlie and a few bottles of dressing.

After cleaning the dishes, Abby went upstairs and prepared the spare room and couch. At eleven pm, everyone were in their beds.

* * *

Thanks again for readying, hope it met your expectations. Don't forget to click the review button, and write me your thought. To me, that is a sign that I did a decent job._Shamczera


End file.
